


Cheers for the final act

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Death, Happy Days - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, hardenshipping - Freeform, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day. So why not make it happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers for the final act

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know how I said I was gonna focus on my chapter fics from here on out? Well I go back on it...

27092015

"Maxie, hey Max, wake up." Archie poked at Maxie who just groaned and swatted at him. "C'mon stop being lazy we're going shopping today remember." Archie continued poking.

"Do I have to?" Maxie grumbled, irritated at him. 

"Yep!" Archie grins as Maxie feels for his glasses on the table beside him. 

"It's your turn to make breakfast."

"I know." Archie smiled and gave him a good morning kiss as always.

Maxie got up, stretching and going to take a shower as Archie bounced to the kitchen, their mutt dog watching with a lazy yawn. Archie opened the fridge with less force than usual ( because he had accidentally broken the door once ). Maxie was letting his hair dampen and seeing if he could fall asleep in the shower, and then deviding it wasn't safe. 

"Don't stay in there too late we gotta get there so we can meet up with Tabs and Shelly!" Archie yells from the kitchen.

"Yea yea.." Maxie mutters even though the other couldn't hear him. He felt energetic but all he was energized about was sleep.

Awhile after the two had finished getting ready and eating their meal they head out to the mall. Maxie was about to die from the sweltering heat that was Summer. Yes Maxie loved being warm and in average conditions dressed in layers, but damn was this too much. 

"We'll get some snow cones later?"

"Please." Maxie groans, feeling part of his back molding to the leather seat. It felt worse when he had to get up, practically ripping off his skin.

Archie couldn't help but laugh at the mans curses and complaints all the way into the mall. The red head used to be so annoying, how could Archie see him as a cute grumpy old man now? Maybe it was because they were both grumpy old men. Well minus the grumpy for him. 

"Shelly said they'd meet us at the food court, right?" Maxie asked after finally calming down. 

"Mmhm, I'm positive."

As the two approached the food court they could smell the aroma of greasy foods and that almost made them feel greasy themselves. The floor wasn't all too clean and the tables were littered with crumbs leftovers from the people previously sitting there. Upon a glance they instantly saw Tabitha and Shelly who were sitting at a cleaned table. Shelly had probably cleaned it too, seeing as she had a bit of a tidying habit. How could one blame her though? The tables were atrocious. 

"Guys!" Archie called making them look up. 

"Sorry we're late." Maxie says, offering a rare smile to them as they wave it off as nothing. 

"Haha I was worried you had forgotten about us, we aren't around as much as we used to be!" Tabitha says, pulling Maxie and Archie into a hug. 

"Don't be silly Tabi they couldn't forget about us.. I hope." Shelly laughs as she is pulled into an Archie hug. 

"I'm glad that you guys came to visit though, it means a lot." Maxie made his signature half grin at them.

"Hah no problem, we're visiting relatives and all so we couldn't forget about the two of you!" he smiled.   
The four talked for a long while in the food court, forgetting about the crusty smells for the time being. They had a lot of catching up to do. Ever since Tabitha and Shelly had moved things seemed to be slow for Maxie and Archie, no random days out or surprise visits. There was barely even phone calls from how busy the other two were. 

It eally made them realise how much the two meant to them. So they seemed to talk for what seemed an hour or so before actually getting up to do something remotely interesting. They were acting almost as if the past fifteen years had vanished and they were still awkward teenagers trying to fit in with their clique.

"Hey guys look! A photo booth." Shelly smiles pointing to the old thing. The mall had never gotten it replaced because their town was known as 'cheapskate city'.

"They still having even gotten some maintenance done on it?" Tabitha laughed.

Maxie shook his head "it's probably broken."

"Let's find out." Archie and Shelly practically said in unison, making the other two men grimace. In there? Now way!

Nevertheless they were practically forced into the booth by the other two. Now this booth was quite small, and Tabitha and Archie were not as small as Shelly and Maxie. So imagine how cramped and uncomfortable this was for all of them. 

"Ugh scoot over it's too cramped." Shelly whined while Archie fiddled with the controls.

"Ya ya quit yer grippin' I've almost got it... ahA!" he says as the thing actually worked correctly.

Their attentions turned towards the screen that displayed their uncomfortable formation. They all made faces of aggravation as the first picture snapped before they began laughing at how dumb they looked. Between all the snaps Archie Managed to pull Maxie close for a kiss. The man lit up red as Tabitha made a noise to that of a small child calling something icky. 

Finally they all toppled from the booth, stretching and thanking god they were out of it. 

 

"I've got something sticky on my hands." Maxie says in disgust.

"Same here." Shelly says while wipinh it on Tabitha's hoody which went unknown to him. 

"Wow we look really stupid." Archie says, showing them the photos with a grin.

"Ugh keep them." Tabitha says, holding his stomach as if to say 'am I really that big?'

Archie nods, putting them neatly into his wallet before following them into the malls Hot Topic. Strangely enough Maxie really liked the place before it changed to a more anime styled store. But he obviously still enjoyed it anyways, tinkering with the cups and pony toys that were on the shelves and tables. Tabitha was freaking out over some shirt that wouldn't fit him in a million years while Shelly laughed. 

"Hey Max, look I'm a princess." Archie said while having put on some weird crown that was out ( it didn't have a price on it so some little girl must've lost it). 

Maxie looked and shook his head "then I'm the Prince who has to put up with you."

"Aw c'mon you know ya love me~" he cooes. setting the small headpiece down. 

"It could be argued." Maxie says 'as a matter of factly' which just made Archie roll his eyes and laugh.

"Tabitha it's not going to fit you!" Shelly said as the man kept insisting on going to the changing rooms. 

"I can try!" Tabitha said. struggling out of Shelly's hold. 

"Tabitha no!" Archie and Maxie said, not wanting Tabitha to have to pay for another ripped shirt that he couldn't wear. It wasn't so much that he couldn't fit a version of the shirt, it was that he always got the wrong size and insisted it wasn't. 

Eventually they were kicked out for causing too much disturbance around the other shoppers. Shelly and Maxie instantly went to lecturing Tabitha and Archie couldn't stop laughing at the mans pouty face. 

"One day you're going to get in serious trouble doing that." Shelly sighed. 

"Can we just get some snow cones." Tabitha mumbled, not wanting to be badgered at any longer.

"Yes. Hey A... where did he go?" Maxie looked around for the taller, wondering where he had run off to. 

"Hm.." the other two looked up. 

"I don't remember seeing him go anywhere." Shelly mumbled.

"Great.. now for a man hunt. I'm too tired fo-"

"Guys!" Archie shouts too loud catching their attention as he ran out from a sweets shop. "Sorry I left, but I couldn't resist! Look they had Swedish fish!" they were actually hard to find in a grocery store now adays. Pulling out the packet of orange fish he popped open the bag and proceeded to eat two at a time.

"Archie!" Maxie sighs, "really? You couldn't have waited?"

"No way!" he says before swallowing the chewed candy. "'sides I saw somethin' in there you like too." he says, pulling out a bag of wrapped chocolates. Each one perfectly wrapped and ready for unwrapping in the small bag. 

The red head bit his lip. Damn that Archie, he knew that Maxie couldn't resist the offering of these chocolates! Taking them he huffs, "still you shouldn't have just left like that, what if you had gotten lost?" he had already opened the bag without even looking and pulling out a wrapped sweet.

"I'm not a little kid Maxie." 

" _Sea world_ " Archie stopped his scoffing right there a blushed, looking away.

"Don't talk about it."

"What happened at sea world?" Tabitha wondered.

"Nothing! Nothing at all happened at sea world!"

"Archie got lost and ended up having to get an employee to call me over the intercom."

"In my defense you had disappeared so I couldn't find you!"

"Archie I was in the only bathroom in the whole building that was open." Maxie out the whole chocolate in his mouth, biting into it and savouring the lovely flavour.

"W-whatever. Let's just go to the next place."

They all agreed, forgetting about the snow cones for the time being. The rest of the day went nicely, they all purchased little leisure items for themselves ( as a thanks for the chocolates Maxie got Archie a shark piggy bank ) and they generally had fun with each other. Not having been around one another had certainly brought out the teens in them when they met up. Archie got yelled at for running up the descending escalators (again). 

"Well we have to get going, my mother reserved us a dinner at some new restaurant." Shelly said, sad to have to leave them.

"Do we really have to go?" Tabitha asks before having his ear pulled at and was given a glare from her. "Haha- I mean yea your mother's great.."

"I'm glad we got to see you again." Maxie smiles before Tabitha pulls him into a tight hug.

"It was great seeing you too Max." said man blushed in awkward appreciation while hugging him back.

Shelly laughed, "see ya Max, bye Archie." 

They all exchanged their goodbyes before Shelly dragged Tabitha out the door. Maxie clicked his nails against the table surface and sighed, leaning against Archie. 

"I'm glad they came."

"Me too." Archie mumbled, kissing his neck to make him shiver. 

"But I'm ready to go home, what about you?"

_No_ "Yea, let's go."

They got outside and it was raining, not too bad thankfully so they didn't get very wet. The two head down the road, quietly. The drips and drops of the rain smashing against the car was really the only sound there was. 

It was getting more humid as well, so Archie cranked up the ac before his lover melted. 

".. Mm pizza for dinner?"

"Yea." Archie nods.

"Half Hawaiian?"

"Nah, let's just go with your favourite I'm actually feeling it today." He says squinting through the water window that was being spashed off quickly by the windshield wipers.

"I thought you hated olives."

"I also hated ya at first but ya grow to love." Archie snickered making Maxie roll his eyes and smile.

Archie felt it, he didn't want to but he knew... glancing over he saw nothing above Maxie's head. Biting his lip he tried to focus on the road, on anything besides that. His lip trembled and he hoped to god Maxie didn't hear the small hic that forced itself up and down his throat. 

Damnit all- this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to stay calm but right now, when those numbers had disappeared! How could he not break down. 

"Archie? What's wrong?" Maxie says, looking over at him. Concerned. 

"I love you so much Maxie I.." he bit his lip roughly when he heard himself whimper. 

Maxie became the more concerned, Archie hadn't pulled his eyes from the road since he looked over and told himself he wouldn't, not again. 

"Archie.." he mumbled, putting a hand on his shoulder before something made Archie's breath stop and his eyes widened.

Before he could even think their car was knocked to the side, tumbling on the highway, crashing into the guard rails in the center. It all happened so fast they could barely register it themselves. The large truck that had hit them was causing a loud screech as it tried to stop. Finally the smashing of the car stopped, settling as people began to stop. The rain became louder to those who went towards the smashed in but upright car, pulling out their phones to dial for help.

Archie opened his eyes, panting heavily from having been crying and knowing something like this was going to happen. Looking over he saw Maxie, breathing heavily and shaking from what had just happened. Practically ripping off his seat belt Archie did the same with the red heads.

"Archie.." Maxie says, breath shaken and his eyes trying to look through hsi now cracked glasses.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Maxie." Archie mumbles, holding the smallers hand and feeling himself start to cry more. He didn't feel or care that blood was running down his face. Nor did he care about the civilian shouts from outside as they tried the jarred door. 

"Wh-what no." The whole thing finally clicked why Archie had started crying in the first place and he frowned and shook his head, "Archie.." he squeezed the mans hand. "I love you more than the entire world." he says, shuttered and still shaken.

_This world is really so cruel._ he remembered his mother telling him. 

Maxie had never understood why they had those numbers atop their heads. The date that they would lose their lives no matter what anyone did. He couldn't see it but it had been flashing in front of Archie's face all day long... Shelly and Tabitha..

"I don't want you to die!" Archie screams out, holding Maxie the best he could in their position.

"Archie." Maxie frowned looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not ready." Archie says, trying to squint and make the numbers reappear but it was to no avail. "Don't leave me Max.." he pleads while holding him close.

Maxie always didn't know how he would react in his death, but he didn't want to leave Archie like this. Every background noise seemed like nothing, still air. The only thing he could really focus on was Archie as his adrenaline continued to surge tbrough him and trying to keep him remotely awake.

"Please.. please.."

"I'm sorry.." the only thing Maxie could think of as he reached up to comfort him the best he could. 

He could feel it getting harder and harder to breath as blood filled his lungs. It was obvious how little time he had left. He could feel his own body shutting itself down, ready to close up shop.

"Archi.." he got the man to look up at him, urging hin forward to kiss him lovingly, with all the strength he could now muster. 

Archie's breath never stopped hicing as he felt the warmth of those lips against his become colder by the second, it wasn't until Maxie went limp did he really cry. Holding the mans body the best he could, not daring to look up at his eyes or his face. He just gripped onto him the best he possibly could. He trembled and cursed as if he would get some kind of response.

Maxie was gone.. the numbers had since left along with any signs of life from him. Archie couldn't help but run his hair through the others red locks, sirens in the background sounding with the rain now.

"This isn't how fairytails are s'pposed to go Maxie..it's not s'pposed to end like this but its also inevitable.." he mumbled through his tears.

_I love you more than the entire world._

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha ha hahahahah. I cried while writing this but it had to be done I couldn't help myself. SO basically this is that au where everyone but you can see the day you die over your head. But the last ten or so minutes the numbers disappear. I have been working on my chapter fics tho. This came up in my head and had to get out asap(hinting why it's kinda rushed). I hope you enjoyed~ until next time! Peace.


End file.
